Myungsoo's Birthday
by kendallsLover
Summary: So, I was asked to do this fic I've never done a boyxboy fic so I might be rusty and awful still I hope you can read it! MyungsooxSungyeol Myungyeol Sooyeol Infinite Inspirits
**I wrote this out of the blue and it's not checked so sorry for any spell msitakes!, this is my first Infinite fic I hope you like it!**

 **Sungyeol P.O.V**

"Yeah, L is really adorable when he wants to" I said to the enter viewer she was giggling all over

"Yah!, stop saying that, I'm not!" Said Myungsoo

"Sooyeol couple is so cute" said the reporter and I smiled

"Hey!, we are a cute couple too!" Said Woohyun hugging Sungyu hyung

"Yes, yes of coarse!" She replied we're in an interview for the Pop Lion magazine it's a normal thing when they bring up the couple thing we are not dating we are all straight it's obvious yet I still doubt Woohyun and Sungyu hyung

"Are we really arguing for this?, it's obvious we are the best couple right Hoya?" Said Dongwoo he laughed and nodded his head

"Well it was a pleasure to have you guys thanks for let us interview you" she said bowing, we bowed

"Thanks for having us!" We all said in chorus, we got in the van and went to our dorms

"I'm taking a shower first!" Said Sungyu hyung

"I'm taking a rest" said Woohyun

"I'm going to dance a bit, wanna join me Dongwoo?" Asked Hoya and he nodded then they left

"I'm going to read manga" said Myungsoo

"Wait, Sungyeol Myungsoo I would like to talk to you guys" said our Manager, Myungsoo and I shared a glance and nodded we sat on the sofa next to each other we have always had skinship but it's always Myungsoo who starts it and I simply don't mind

"So boys, I would like for you to not be so touchy-feely with each other so much" he said straight forward

"What?" We asked at the same time

"It's just that people will start to think that you guys really like each other" said out manager

"But it's just Fanservice it's not like I like Sungyeol" said Myungsoo _ouch_ I thought _wait that shouldn't affect me_

"Yeah, it's just for fun" I said, our manager gave us a blank face then sighed

"I know, but I don't want any misunderstanding so I'm changing things a bit okay?" He said

"Okay" we said in chorus, our manager nodded and left, I stood up and left

"I'm taking a shower!" I heard Myungsoo say I made a face and ignore it, and kept on reading, but I couldn't concentrate so I decided to just lay down and stare at the ceiling

" _What's wrong?, why do I feel down?"_ I asked in my head I closed my eyes and it seems I fell asleep, I woke up to someone poking my cheek

"Hmnh" I grumbled my eyes fluttered open slowly I was face to face with Myungsoo he smiled when he saw me wake up _his smile is really cute he really does look like a kitty_ I smiled at the thought

"Wake up, we have an interview tonight" he said then stood up and left, I went to the bathroom to take a shower, I was getting out but _damn I forgot my towel_

"Hello?" I said peeking in the door

"Sungyeol?" I heard Woohyun

"Ohh!, Woohyun I forgot my towel can you reach it for me?" I asked he nodded mumbling 'this choding' I smiled at him and took the towel

"Thank you" I said smiling, he smirked

"Ohh, you're welcome" he said and left with a smug look on his face I stare at him weirdly but soon ignore I wrapped the towel on my waist and went out _this towel is cold_ I thought but didn't care and dried myself I only had my jeans on when the door slung open I turned around and saw Myungsoo

"Hey Sungyeol, Woohyung told me that-" his eyes widened and so did mine

"Yah!, don't you know how to knock?" I said

"S-sorry it's just that Woohyung told to give you this" he said and handed me a towel I gave him a weird glance

"But I-" I look at the towel on my hand and saw at the end of the towel _Kim Myungsoo_ I cursed in my head

"You dried yourself with _my_ towel?" He asked

"It wasn't my intention Woohyung gave it to me!" I said _damn you Woohyun_

"Well didn't you see it was _wet_?" He asked

"I just thought it was cold!" I said he arched an eyebrow at me, but then smirked

"Then we have indirectly rubbed our body's together" he said and I blushed furiously

"YAAH!" I said throwing the towel at him, he laughed at took my towel and kiss it, my eyes widened

"Here, pleasure yourself" he said and left laughing, I stood there dumbfounded with the towel hanging in my hand

 **Time skip~ Interview**

"Welcome to Flower boy night show!" Said the interviewer her name was Moon she is cute "tonight we have a really special guest with you Infinite!" She said and we got in smiling and waving at the fans, since our manager wanted to change things I was sitting besides Sungjong and Hoya, next to Hoya was Dongwoo, then Woohyun and Sungyu hyung and lastly Myungsoo , I don't get why only Myungsoo and I were separated, I wanted to pout but I kept smiling, the interview was pretty normal until she said she was going to do something special for being her 100th episode

"Since it my 100th episode I'm going to let the I spirits make some request for their Oppas to accomplish of coarse if they're okay with it" she said we turned to our manager and he nodded, soon the microphone was rolling when the music stops the inspirit that have the microphone can ask for something, the music stopped and the girl squealed

"Sungyeol Oppa, what are your nicknames for the band mates?" She asked I smiled

"Well, Sungyu Hyung is Hamster hyung" I said smiling and he gave me a death glare

"Hoya hyung, well it's Hoya" I said laughing Hoya gave me a thumbs up

"Dongwoo Hyung is Dino" I said smiling and he laughed nodding his head

"Sungjong, is Jongie" I said smiling and he smiled back

"Myungsoo is.." I said thinking everyone was staring at me expectantly

"Myung or Myungie" I said with a big smile he smiled back and showed me and "ok" sigh, the girl squealed and nodded, soon the microphone was rolling

"Woohyung Oppa!, can you make ageyo for Sungyu Oppa?" She asked Sungyu groaned and Woohyung grinned and started to do ageyo we all laughed

"Dongwoo Oppa can you sing the song you did for Hoya Oppa in the second invasion?" She asked and we all laughed, Dongwoo did it and even danced all the girls were squealing

"Sungyu Oppa, can you pat Woohyung Oppa head and coo for him?" Said another

"Aigoo our Woohyung is so cute, and talented" said Sungyu hyung patting Woohyung head and cooing while Woohyung was smiling like an idiot

"Hoya Oppa!, can you pinch Dongwoo cheeks?" We all laughed and he did it

"Sungjong Oppa!, call someone randomly and say 'I love you'" said a fan, Sungjong took his phone and randomly pressed send on the first number his finger touched

" _Hello?"_ All the girls squealed

"Key hyung?" Asked Sungjong shocked

" _Oh! Sungjong!"_ He answered

"Um.. I love you" he said and ended the call immediately he was blushing and all the girls awned at him

"Well that was fun!, so what's up with the seat arrangement?" Asked Moon I froze

"What do you mean?" I asked smiling but I was freaking out

"Come here" she said and I stood up and went, she smiled

"Now you lost your seat, you shouldn't have gotten up" she said I turned around

"But- but you told me to come!" I said

"Oh don't worry I will get another seat for you" she said smiling, she snapped her fingers and a chair was placed next to Myungsoo, Myungsoo looked surprised and so did I

"Now sit down its rude to be stand" she said and I dumbly obeyed and sat down next to Myungsoo, it felt right I smiled at him and he smiled back

"Awn, aren't they cute?" Asked Moon and everyone cheered we instantly looked away our manager will get mad, soon the interview ended

"Sorry guys but it seems like it's not working change of plans Sungyeol you're recording a tv show called law of the jungle when you come back make sure to have your distance with Myungsoo, got it?" He asked

"What?, why?!, and why it's only Myung and I?" I asked annoyed and Myung nodded

"Yeah, why?, we don't go to overboard Sungyeollie and I are just normal, like all the fake couples!" He said

"Well I'm the one who makes the decisions got it?" He said sternly and we nodded, I went to my room to pack my things since I'm leaving tomorrow morning, I stayed at my room the rest of the day with the excuse that I needed to rest for tomorrow

Maybe it's for the best? _No it isn't_ yes it is!, maybe our manager is right and Myung and I share too many skinship _but you like it_ I never said I didn't I snapped at myself I turned and saw Myung with Sungjong they are hugging each other I frowned, they are at the balcony greeting our fans Sungjong is snuggling in Myung I felt my blood boil, now they are throwing hearts I rolled my eyes how pathetic, they did the heart shape, my eyes widened that's Myung and my thing! I got up and went to the kitchen for a glass of water

"Wow someone looks angry" said Woohyun

"I'm not in the mood, leave" I said

"Hey!, it's that how you talk to your hyung?!" He asked and I clicked my tongue

"No really what's bothering you?" He asked I hesitate I got close with Woohyun because of our drama Hi School Love On I sighed

"I think I hate the fact that someone is with other someone" I said Woohyun gave me a blank expression and I rolled my eyes

"See I knew you wouldn't understand" I said leaving but he took my wrist

"Sorry, sorry it's just that, isn't it obvious that, that is to be jealouse?" He asked my eyes widened _what?_ I asked in my head and suddenly it all clicked, the fact that I didn't hate his Koala like hugs, his annoying yet cute smirk, why I felt hurt when he said we where a fake thing, that he didn't like me, why I feel so sad because I'm leaving, it all clicked and I loosed some of my balance but Woohyung supported me

"Woah there buddy!" He said holding my waist

"Sorry, I-I" I couldn't think straight

"Hey buddy, look at me" he said taking my face in his hands I was staring at his eyes and he smiled

"Finally huh?" He said I was about to ask what he meant but someone clearing his throat interruped me I turned to the voice and my eyes widened

"M-Myung?" I said he gave us a cold stare and walk pass us

"Don't mind me I just came for a glass of water" he said and left, Woohyun patted my shoulder and left, night time arrived and I went to sleep _I will deal with this when I come back_ I thought

 **Next Day~**

I was going down the elevator with everyone except Myung he said he had a headache I felt down because he wasn't going to send me off, I reached for my phone once I was down, but I didn't felt it

"Manager I forgot my phone in the dorm can I go and fetch it?" I asked and he nodded, I went back up, I entered the dorm and took my phone I left it in the kitchen I was going to go back when I heard sobbing, I got closer and saw Myung crying I got inside

"Myung!, what's wrong?" I asked in slight panic, his eyes widend when he saw me and he hide his face in the pillow

"Myung, look at me!" I said shaking him but he didn't budge, I got on top of him

"Kim Myungsoo, tell me what's wrong in this instant!" I demanded as I snached the pillow from his face

"It's nothing do not disturb me!" He said trying to get up, I pinned his arm on his sides we might me stronger but I'm taller and that benefits me, we had a staring contest he looked angry, I let my gaze soften

"Myungie, I'm just worried about you" I said looking deeply in his eyes, his eyes are beautiful, so sharp, cold yet caring and sweet it weird I found myself leaning Myung didn't struggle anymore and just lay there looking at me I could feel his breath ghost my lips _mint_ I thought I closed the gap and kissed him it was just a peck I drew back so he had the chance to run away if he wanted, his cheeks were pink and I'm pretty sure mine were as well

"Did you just.." He couldn't complete his question

"Kiss you.." I completed for him and he nodded

"I'm so sorry I just couldn't hold it in, you can hate me, no wait no don't hate me, you can be angry but don't hate me!" I said in panic, he just sat there dumbfounded

"Myung.. Please just say something, hit me, insult me, whatever just-" I was silenced by a pair of lips and soon I was on my back and Myung on top of me kissing me, I was shocked but soon I kissed back, we were kissing desperately I felt my phone buzz but I didn't care I ignore it and kept kissing Myung I had my arm on his waist and he had his on my neck I sat up and he was straddling me his hand traveled to my hair and pulled I was drawing imaginary circled in his hips

"Hey!" Said a voice and we quickly jumped apart from each other

"M-manager!" I said well this is awkward I'm bothered by the kiss and embarrassed for being found out and the worst everyone is here, Woohyun, Sungyu hyun, Hoya, Dongwoo, Sungjong

"W-we we were just.. Just" stuttered Myung

"Yeah?, I'm listening" said our manager I took Myung's hand and pulled him to my side

"We were make it out, okay?, we like each other" I said boldly

"Yah!" Said Myung I smiled at him as he hide his face with his free hand

"Well, you know what I think?" Said our manager, I turned to see him serious I didn't care I was not going to deny this I don't care what others think

"It was a bout damn time!" He said

"Huh?" We said in chorus Myung and I

"I thought that I will need to make up an excuse for the lie of you going to law of the jungle" he said

"Huh?" I said again

"Let me explain" said Sungyu hyung

"We knew you guys love each other but were to dense to see it so we made many things for you guys to notice it" he said

"Separating your seats" said Woohyun

"Making Sungyeol hyung jealouse" said Sungjong

"And finally taking you away" said both Hoya and Dongwoo in chorus

"How could you!?" I said angrily

"Hey!, it doesn't matter, we are together now" said Myung hugging me in his famous enough Koala back hugs I smiled and nodded

"So you guys okay with this?" Asked Myung

"What do you mean?" Asked Woohyun

"Us being together?" I asked

"Oh that?, we are all going out" said Hoya taking Dongwoo's hand, my eyes widened

"WHAT!?" We said in chorus

"See you guys are really dense" said Woohyung hugging Sungyu hyung, I turned to Sungjong

"Stay away from my Myungie" I said and he laughed

"I'm dating Key" he said and my eyes widened "oh and he must be waiting for me, I'm leaving know that things have sorted out" he said leaving

"Yeah let go to _practice_ our dance Hoya" said Dongwoo Hoya blushed

"We all know you guys don't practice" said Woohyun annoyed, he laughed and left with a blushing Hoya

"We'll leave you guys to enjoy your time" said Sungyu dragging Woohyun, soon we were alone

"What do you want to do?" Asked Myung I smiled and thrower him at my bed, his eyes widened and he blushed, I rolled my eyes

"We are just sleeping dummy" I said hugging him

"Oh.." He said and he snuggled I wrapped my arms around him, _this feels perfect_ I thought happily I was about to drift to dreamland when I heard it

"I wanted to do more tho" whispered Myung

"You're not running away now Myungie" I said kissing him passionately

 **Well that's all I hope you guys like it is my first one so please be gentle, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY MYUNGSOO :***


End file.
